The present invention relates to open office plans and the like.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever-changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstation and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
At present, some types of furniture systems utilize vertical rows of slots to support hang-on furniture units. Also, systems have been developed that utilize horizontal rows of slots for supporting hang-on furniture units such as storage units, worksurfaces and the like. Existing furniture systems commonly include cover panels that are attached to a partition frame to close off the frame and provide visual and audio privacy for the worker. However, existing furniture systems may not provide sufficient flexibly to permit the location of the hang-on furniture units to be readily adjusted. Furthermore, positioning of the cover panels on existing systems may be problematic.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an office panel partition including a panel frame having at least two generally vertical uprights and a horizontal structural member rigidly interconnecting the vertical uprights. The panel frame has a first side and a second opposite side, and the panel frame defines at least four apertures on the first side thereof. The partition also includes a cover member having a major planar surface defining an exterior surface of the partition. The cover member includes at least four projections extending therefrom, each of the four projections having a common projecting configuration. The at least four projections are removably insertable into the at least four apertures. Insertion of the projections in the apertures removably secures the cover member to the frame. The apertures are arranged in at least two vertically spaced horizontal rows and at least two horizontally spaced vertical columns. The apertures in a first one of the columns have horizontal dimensions which differ from horizontal dimensions of the apertures located in the other of the columns. Each of the projections has the common projection configuration having a range of lateral positions when inserted into a respective one of the apertures. The range of lateral positions provided by the apertures in the first one of the columns is less than the range of lateral positions provided by the apertures in the other row of the columns. The apertures located in a first one of the rows has vertical dimensions which differ from vertical dimensions of the aperture located in the other of the rows. Each of the projections has a common projecting configuration having a range of vertical positions when inserted into a respective one of the apertures. The range of vertical positions provided by the apertures in the first one of the rows being less than the range of vertical positions provided by the apertures in the other of the rows.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel for dividing floor space including a frame having a pair of horizontally spaced apart vertical frame members and a pair of vertically spaced apart horizontal frame members extending between and rigidly interconnecting the vertical frame members to form a rigid frame having generally vertical opposed side faces. An intermediate horizontal beam is positioned between the horizontal frame members and extends between the vertical frame members. The intermediate beam defines a side face having a plurality of apertures therethrough forming a horizontal row of apertures. The partition panel further includes at least one hang-on furniture unit having at least one connector extending into a selected one of the apertures to support the hang-on furniture unit. A cover panel is secured to the frame and covers at least a portion of a selected one of the side faces.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel including a rigid partition frame defining generally vertical opposed side faces. The partition frame includes at least four apertures, each defining a horizontal dimension and a vertical dimension. A first one of the apertures has a first vertical dimension and a first horizontal dimension. A second one of the apertures has a vertical dimension that is approximately the same as the first vertical dimension, and a horizontal dimension that is greater than the first horizontal dimension. A third one of the apertures has a vertical dimension that is greater than the first vertical dimension, and a horizontal dimension that is approximately the same as the first horizontal dimension. A fourth one of the apertures has a vertical dimension greater than the first vertical dimension, and a horizontal dimension greater than the first horizontal dimension. The partition panel further includes a cover panel having connectors received in each of the apertures to support and position the cover panel on the partition frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel for dividing floor space including a frame having a pair of horizontally spaced apart vertical frame members and a pair of vertically spaced apart horizontal frame members extending between and rigidly interconnecting the vertical frame members to form a rigid frame having generally vertical opposed side faces. An intermediate horizontal beam is positioned between the horizontal frame members and extends between the vertical frame members. The intermediate beam defines a side face having a plurality of apertures therethrough forming a horizontal row. The partition panel includes at least one hang-on furniture unit having at least one connector extending into a selected one of the apertures to support the hang-on furniture unit. The partition panel further includes a cover panel secured to the frame and covering at least a portion of a selected one of the side faces.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel including a pair of horizontally spaced apart upright frame members, and vertically spaced apart upper and lower horizontal frame members extending between the upright frame members and rigidly interconnecting the upright frame members to form a rigid partition frame adapted to be abuttingly supported in an upright position freestanding on a floor surface. The partition frame defines an open interior space. A pair of side-by-side horizontal beams extend between the upright frame members, each horizontal beam having opposite ends connected to the upright frame members. Each horizontal beam includes a horizontal row of apertures and first connectors. The horizontal beams are positioned at a location that is between the upper and lower horizontal frame members. The partition panel further includes a cover panel secured to the partition frame and closing off at least a portion of the open interior space. The cover panel includes second connectors engaging the first connectors to secure the cover panel to a selected one of the horizontal beams.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel including a pair of horizontally spaced-apart upright frame members, and vertically spaced apart upper and lower horizontal frame members extending between the upright frame members and rigidly interconnecting the upright frame members to form a rigid partition frame adapted to be abuttingly supported in an upright position freestanding on a floor surface. The partition frame defines an open interior space. The partition panel includes a pair of side-by-side horizontal beams extending between the upright frame members at a location between the upper and lower horizontal frame members. Each horizontal beam has hooks on opposite ends connected to the upright frame members, and also includes first connectors. A cover panel is secured to the partition frame and closing off at least a portion of the open interior space.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.